Some embodiments described herein relate generally to providing partial modification of digital illustrations to users of electronic devices via graphical user interfaces of such electronic devices.
Illustration capabilities and user interfaces for digital illustration management are available via various known software applications developed for user devices. Known digital illustration management services typically provide modification capabilities throughout an illustration canvas. These known systems, however, do not provide partial modification capabilities to the user. For example, a user of known systems cannot select a portion of a digital illustration to be modified, while the rest of the digital illustration remains unchanged. Therefore, a need exists for an approach to overcome the shortcomings of the existing methods by enabling the users to select a portion of a digital illustration and/or image and modify, filter, and/or de-filter the selected portion.